


A Friend

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiko gets an unexpected visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 326 - Doctor's Visit at tw100

Tosh tried to ignore her doorbell, but it wasn’t to be. She glared at the door as she opened it, and then at Owen; Owen was the last person she wanted to see right now.

“Hey, don’t glare at me, I brought movies and booze, and dinner should be on its way,” Owen stated.

Tosh sat back on the couch, taking one of the bottles Owen offered her.

“Come on, tell Doctor Owen all about it,” Owen persuaded.

“I thought you weren’t that type of Doctor, you don’t deal with emotions,” Toshiko quipped.

“I’m not,” Owen replied, “I’m a friend.”


End file.
